An Alternate Ending
by kindleluverxxo
Summary: First story. Wrote it for Writing class. Please Read?


**ANNA**

Anna sighed as she walked out of the court office after hours of looking through, signing and initialing paper work. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and get to bed and pretend just for a little while that she didn't just basically kill her sister.

She jumped a little when Campbell patted her on the back and huffed at herself for being so lost in her thoughts.

"Congrats Anna," he said this to her with a sad undertone, weary smile and sad eyes. She automatically felt her shame multiply tenfold. Suddenly they heard a shooting sound pierce through the air. The last six seconds of memory of Anna's was the sight of Campbell falling flat on the floor with blood running down his leg and hearing sirens howl from emergency vehicles she turned around quickly; her hair still swooping in front of her face when the second blast from a gun permeated through the air. The very last image seared into her mind before death was two bulky figures dressed in black with thick strands of her long medium brown hair obscuring the view of her murderers.

**BRIAN**

Brian was at home trying to comfort Sara as best as he could, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he said something different or if he worded what he said if it would change anything or if maybe if they actually asked Anna what she wanted rather than just assume. Maybe it was too selfish to ask for something from Anna that is that severe and it most likely wouldn't have worked anyways.

Brian was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his pager going off. Right at that moment all he wanted to do was to pick it up and throw it at the wall as hard as he could that was until Sara spoke up.

"Brian, they need you too, maybe even more than we do. You need to go now."

With that she kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards the door. He ran out towards the car and headed to the station thinking that the sooner he got there the sooner he could get back to his family.

When he got there he started barking out orders telling his crew the standard procedure for a shooting like the one that had just occurred. When Brian looked at the address on their way out his heart flipped. It was the same law office building Anna was supposed to be at signing legal papers for her medical emancipation.

The drive there took less than five minutes but it seemed like hours for Brian who the whole way there just prayed and prayed that Anna wasn't hurt or killed, but deep down he felt a loathsome gut feeling that something terrible had happened to her.

**SARA**

Sara answered the phone on the third ring; Brian's voice was rough when he spoke and she just knew that he had been crying; heck for all she knew tears were still running down his face.

"Sara?" he sounded so lost, her mind went straight to Kate.

"What is it? What happened to Kate?" her voice came out raw. No matter how long she prepared herself for this moment she still felt like her heart still shattered into a thousand little shards each one felt like it was stabbing her chest from the inside trying to escape the ribcage enclosure that they were in.

"Not Kate… Anna. Sara something terrible has happened you need to get to the E.R. now." With every word he spoke Brian's voice got louder. Sara was frozen in shock her hand held the phone up to her ear so tightly and forcefully that her knuckles turned white and her cheek turned red.

"Now Sara!" she snapped out of her shock and her body went into flight mode. She ran toward the door stopping briefly to grab keys forgoing shoes and barely remembering to lock the door before racing towards the family vehicle.

Sara's heart beat frantically as she hastily shifted the minivan into gear and backed out of the driveway as her mind replayed the phone call she had just received from Brian not even a full sixty seconds ago over and over.

**Unknown**

The court room stood up as Judge DeSalvo walked in. Everyone saw the bags under her eyes but nobody pointed it out. Anna's death was quite the shock to her. To everyone involved in Anna's and Kate's lives.

I felt a sick sense of pride for what Phil and I did. That girl no thing; didn't deserve to live. Her conception was unnatural, and her parents where stupid to have that spawn. Creating a child to match the one that they already had was selfish. They should have let Kate die and accept that death is inevitable.

They should know by now that no matter how hard that they try everything is going to come crashing down at some point. Phil and I just speeded up the process, to counteract their slowing down of what is natural. What I didn't expect is that Campbell would go behind our backs and give them permission to take that spawns kidney and give it to the pathetically weak child, making her go through that extra pain for no cause. She is going to die! Why is it that only Phil and I see the death coming and everyone else seems to be in denial?

We were trying to end everything; help them move on with their lives. They are putting all the blame on us when we had good intention… okay so maybe our methods are pretty twisted. I will admit that. They need to open their minds and see what others are seeing and admit their wrongs like I have admitted mine I might not feel guilt but I do admit that my views between right and wrong are constantly blurred.

DeSalvo looks shocked when I tell her absolutely everything from my perspective denying absolutely nothing. Phil looks queasy when he gets up to the stand and I lightly laugh under my breath at him and feel slightly greatfull that nobody noticed. Like me though he told the whole truth but he added in how Campbell was a part of the scheme. Gasps of shock circulated throughout the room as the Campbell yelled "Snitch!" from the back of the room.

We were found guilty all three of us obviously for the murder of Anna Fitzgerald and not one of us felt even one ounce of guilt. We asked for updates about Kate from one of our buddies and he agreed he is actually supposed to be coming sometime today.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Hey Gary what do you have for us today?"

"Not much to be honest John. Kate's dance studio is having a recital next Friday and Brian just got out of rehab yesterday. Other than that nothing new is happening with their lives."


End file.
